My Heart and Soul
by SillyIsabella
Summary: I had never ever felt like this, I had never been so intrigued about a vampire, let alone, a female. I felt she had captured me, made me her prisoner, but I couldn’t complain. It wasn’t as if I would have liked it any other way. BxE, AU, All vampires.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella****  
**

_My Love,_

_I know now, what I haven't known for years, I know now what true love means. We were never meant to be just friends – our destinies indicated a different path. We were, and always will be, meant to be in love, to share everything, our souls, our hearts, our tears and our smiles. Love, I will always be here for you, forever and ever, no matter the circumstances, no matter how difficult things become, no matter if I am not there by your side. You can always trust in me, confide in me, and know that I'll be helping you, no matter where I am. Because you have my heart, and you have me, and I am not afraid of giving you everything I have and everything I am._

_Since the first time I set my eyes on you I have loved you, loved you in the most sincere and ardent way a soul could ever love. I love your purity, your sincerity, your secrecy, your friendship, your every move and your every word, I love the way you look at me, the way we understand each other, I love your company, but above all, I love your love._

_It is because of it, that I am who I am and it is because of it that I laugh, and I sing, and I play, and I talk, and I kiss, and I hug. My world, is you, my existence, is you, my love, is you. You are me, and I am you, and in all the confusion the world has thrown at us, the only thing I am certain about is that I love you. Most passionately, I love you. And that is the one thing that will survive all eternities._

_Forever yours,  
_

* * *

**Today is my birthday, so I decided to celebrated posting the first chapter of My Heart and Soul.. I have three more chapters written already so, if you like it, I'll post them.. I really need some response to post them, so give me a nice birthday present and tell me what you think, whatever it is. And who do you think wrote this letter to whom?**


	2. Isabella

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella**

'So, where to?' Carlisle asked once the whole family was assembled in the living room, some sitting on the couches, others preferring the floor.

'Anywhere where we don't have to go to school, please? I'm tired of being around so many pestering humans, plus, in that way, we can spend more time in the same place,' Rosalie begged. I knew she was quite fed up of all the children drooling for her. Even if it did sound amazing, Rose had a limit.

And she had a point - going to school only drew more attention, and children's imagination was frighteningly accurate. A girl from Fork's High was starting to get dangerously suspicious, and some people at the hospital where having serious doubts about Carlisle's real age, so, time to move out… again.

I wished we could settle down somewhere, just stay in the same place for at least twenty years, somewhere peaceful, somewhere sunny where nobody could see us. In the past century that had been easier, but nowadays it was simply impossible.

'Yeah, Rose is right, how about a rest from humanity?' Alice offered in her twinkling voice.

'Any idea as to where that would be?' I asked, trying not to let my mood show, but from the look in her face I hadn't been able to. It's just moving always got me into a black mood, doing everything all over again. Eternity has a way to repeat itself, at least for me.

'Denali?' Emmett asked hopefully,

'Not a chance, it would be too suspicious, and there are humans there as well, so no real rest,' Jasper said, discarding the possibility. We all turned to Carlisle, hoping he would have one of his life-saving ideas.

_It is a possibility, I've been wanting to take them all there sometime, but I don't think they'll like it there_

'Where?' I asked, not wanting to wait until he decided whether to tell us or not. He sighed, but decided to talk.

'I was _thinking_,' he said, emphasizing the last word as to remind me I was forgetting my manners when reading his thoughts, 'that none of you know the Volturi personally. I know you may not be thrilled by the idea, but we wouldn't have to care about humans and I'm sure Aro will be pleased to have us staying over there,' He trailed off at the last part, waiting for our reactions.

'No way!' Rosalie stated, 'I'm not going to be one of that old man's guards.'

'Oh, I'm sure Aro would allow us to stay without the need of being his guards,' Carlisle reassured in a rush. 'When I stayed with them they respected my choice about not being one and didn't even force me to change my diet, so I don't think that will be a problem now.' It seemed Carlisle really wanted to go to Volterra - he probably missed his friends.

'Well, I think it's a great idea, and it sure would give us all a break,' Esme said, taking her husband's hand in hers.

Everybody nodded, some not very pleased, but now it was settled.

That same day preparations began; dealing with the hospital and school came first, and we used the story we normally made up. Carlisle had gotten a job offer from somewhere else and we where leaving to who knows where. Not that people really cared about our family. Then came arranging timetables and flights with the Volturi, which was done relatively fast, thanks to Carlisle's friendship with Aro, Caius and Marcus. It seemed Aro was delighted about us going to stay there and, although he was a little bit disappointed when Carlisle said we didn't want to form part of his guards, he accepted without a problem. Thank god.

Now came the really painful part. Packing. I shivered slightly, thinking about the amount of CD's I had to wrap individually, and the amount of clothes I had to put into bags. Living for a century certainly brought a good amount of clothes in the combo, especially when you had two shopaholics as sisters.

I sat on the floor, wrapping up as gently as I could, not wanting to scratch any of my CD's, when Alice came bouncing into my bedroom to help me finish up. She went straight into my wardrobe and started packing up, making different comments when she came across something that had been out of fashion for at least fifty years. Finally, she got to the conclusion I'd have to go with her on her next shopping trip. Patience, I reminded myself, sighing in defeat. Was there anything else I could do about it?

At last, after what seemed like forever, we were heading towards the airport, our belongings already on their way to Italy, together with some cars Rose refused to leave behind and Emmett's Jeep.

Once in the airplane, I rested my head on the soft cushion and drifted off to a dream-like state. Soon enough the in-flight radio told us we had arrived to Italy's capital, Rome.

The whole family filed out of the plane and we went directly to our next flight to Volterra. As we landed once again, I saw three black cars parked beside the airplane, waiting for us to arrive. We were taken to a large park, located in front of an impressive medieval black castle, dotted all around with Italian flags.

As we stepped out of the cars they handed me a cloak and I covered my face with the hood, since the sun was shining brightly above our heads. As we walked towards the gates the large clock tolled, indicating it was two in the afternoon. Its majestic sound gave our entry to the castle an impression of glory, although as soon as we stepped into the reception area the illusion vanished.

Vampires were rushing from one room to the other, taking pots and flowers and carpets with them, not paying the slightest attention to us. It seemed as if the whole castle was moving around like a huge ant hole. We stood there, stunned, and not even Carlisle could figure out what was happening. Just then the receptionist tapped Carlisle on the shoulder and indicated us to pass to a more quiet and peaceful room. I was surprised to notice she was a human, and disgusted when I found out she was going to be dinner when she wasn't useful anymore, although for the time being she was very efficient.

She asked us to follow until we reached a long corridor and from there, indicated us to go to the throne room, where Aro was waiting for us. After that she turned around and hurried back to her work mentally listing the things she still had to do.

The whole castle was dark, with few or no windows, light only coming from the torches hung on the walls or the electric light tubs placed all along the roof. Most of the floor had a thick carpet, which muffled the sound of steps, and vases with plants and flowers where placed here and there, in a weak attempt to give the place a homelike atmosphere.

We entered a cold room, which had as only furniture three throne-like chairs, although they had cushions everywhere. I looked up to find seven pair of crimson red eyes staring at us and suddenly, out of thin air, a small form rushed passed me and into Carlisle's arms.

'Carlisle!' exclaimed the short girl, who reminded me slightly of Alice, although she had a softer, more peaceful voice. I was astonished by the sound of it - even for a vampire, it was an exceptional voice. It wasn't too high pitched, but rather like a soft lullaby, and even though I couldn't see her face I knew whoever had that voice was bounded to be incredibly beautiful.

I wondered who this girl was and it was then when I realized. As I tried to read Carlisle's thoughts to know who she was I found myself unable to hear a thing. He wasn't blocking me, but rather had a mute volume. I looked around me and suddenly realized the hall in my head, which was usually full of voices, was strangely silent - I couldn't even hear my family's thoughts, not even as Alice looked at me questioningly, as though she was waiting for an answer to an unspoken question.

'Sorry?' said a confused Carlisle, 'I'm afraid I don't know who you are'

The girl scoffed and gave a step backwards, letting the hood fall on her back. She was, indeed, beautiful, but was as any other vampire in the room. Her black long hair tumbled down her back up to her waist, in an untidy style, her red lips were turned into a side smile, contrasting against her pale skin, and her red eyes flashed with amusement.

'Don't you recognize me? Even changing my appearance, I thought you would be able to,' she said, with a false, mocking tone, a soft smile replacing the previous one, now more gentle and sweet. Her eyes softly turned into the brownish shadow my family was used to and we all gasped in surprise.

'I-Isabella?' Carlisle asked now completely at a lost. 'It can't be you…'

'Well, it _is_ me,' she said grinning brightly

'_What have you done to yourself?_ I never thought you would have such a problem with your real appearance'.

I wondered what he meant by that. Maybe she was not that beautiful after all, or perhaps her voice may have consumed all the beauty available for her, or maybe not even her _voice_ was real.

Then Aro stepped forward, closely followed by five other guards, and I remembered where we were as I was snatched out of my review. He gently extended his hand towards Isabella and she took it, gracefully returning to his side, Carlisle's question quite ignored.

'Ah, how interesting. Carlisle, you never told me your family was so gifted. Even for the Volturi, your gifts are quite something,' he said in a happy voice, as if this was the most wonderful thing. I shifted uncomfortably. Not only was I unable to read his thoughts, or any thoughts as a matter of fact, but now I had to deal with him knowing what my power was.

I had heard of Aro's power, and knew it was similar to mine, only intensified, but I still wondered how he had managed to know our gifts without touching any of us, and then my gaze set upon his hand, gently holding the girl's.

I looked at her in wonder… Could she, by chance, know people's powers?

'Edward,' she called me softly, and I found myself marveling about the way my name sounded spoken with her voice, 'You look a little anxious, maybe,' she looked up at Aro while saying this, 'I could explain why you can't use your power and why I know which it is?' It ended up like a question, addressing Aro, who only chuckled and said there was no point in asking him. I was surprised at how attentive she was, her eyes taking in every detail of the world around her. She smiled softly and looked directly at me, her eyes penetrating my very soul, she inhaled deeply and began explaining.

* * *

**Any questions just ask, although real explanations come in the next chapter. Corrections, suggestions, tips, are really appreciated. **


	3. Appearances

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella**

'First, let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella, but, please, call me Bella.'

She paused and looked up at Carlisle. 'Have you told them anything about me?' she asked and when he shook his head she smiled gratefully. 'So, I'm part of the Volturi – actually, I'm a kind of guard, or rather a... Captain, if you want to give it a title,' her voice flowed gently around the room, and everybody seemed to relax at the sound of it. I surprised myself by looking intently at the way her cloak shifted with her every move, like soft silk, and the way her hair framed her face, accompanying her every gesture.

'It's my fault you can't use your powers right now, but I assure you, that as soon as you leave this room, and if everything comes out fine, which I have no doubt, will, you'll have your powers back. Now if you would be so kind, I know it may be uncomfortable, but we have learned it's a needed measure of security.'

With that Aro extended his hand towards Carlisle, who offered his without any doubt.

Aro smiled pleasantly, and made some comments about how glad he was with how Carlisle's life had turned out. He then passed to Esme, Jasper and Emmett, but stopped when Rosalie didn't offer her hand to him. She looked at Carlisle, who scowled gently and with a defeated sigh, she took Aro's hand. I realized then - we didn't really have an option, it was whether to let Aro know all our thoughts, or being kicked out by the guards who stood prepared to attack right behind him. Then came my turn and I shared my thoughts with Aro, who made no comment whatsoever about them.

Nonetheless, when Alice's turn came he lingered a while and said with a small sigh, 'How wonderful, to see the things you see. It would be great to have you among us,' he added hopefully but she replied with a thanks, but no thanks. He seemed a little disappointed but didn't pressure her any further.

I was beginning to be really uncomfortable; before, I thought reading minds wasn't such a big deal but now it was driving me crazy not being able to do so. You don't realize how dependant you are on something until you don't have it anymore.

'Well, now formalities are over,' said Aro, looking relieved, 'lets take this party to a more comfortable place'.

Bella dismissed the guards with a swift movement of her hand and led the way towards a large common room, which had big sofas scattered around in comfortable disarray. Her cloak shifted gently with her walk, accompanying her moves, as though it was synchronized with her mind, giving her a strange, angelic look. As soon as we were all inside the room I felt my power slowly return to me, gently at first, then as new as ever. I looked over at her and smiled thankfully. My family's thoughts tumbled back into my big hall, but even if I concentrated on it, I couldn't read neither Bella's nor Aro's thoughts. Come to think of it, I could only hear my family's thoughts, since I sensed people in the rooms close to the one we were in, but couldn't hear them. I frowned, confused.

Each couple from my family sat in a different love seat and I eyed the large, comfortable looking couch, placed beside the same low table the rest of the seats were set around. I took my place at the further end, closest to Alice and Jasper. Aro and Bella, who were still standing, doubted for a short second and then came to sit next to me, Bella settling herself between Aro and myself. She looked up at me and I was utterly lost in the depth of her huge topaz eyes, but then she looked away and I snapped back to reality, wondering what was happening to me.

'Bella,' Carlisle repeated, 'what have you done to yourself? And please don't try to avoid my question this time.'

She sighed deeply and seemed to be about to answer, but then she just nodded and allowed Aro to speak for her. I was slightly disappointed at this, for I wanted to listen to her voice again, but concentrated on what Aro was saying all the same.

'I'm sure you remember, Carlisle,' he said, although he was addressing us all, 'Bella's appearance when you met her last time. Well, you may also know how this bothered her, how people didn't respect her much, and paid more attention to her appearance rather than to her words. Because of this, we agreed that it would be only for the best if she changed her appearance, and due to her power, that wasn't too difficult to do.'

Carlisle looked slightly confused about something but nodded, and I heard through his thoughts that he understood perfectly well their reasons, but still I wondered, had she been _that_ ugly? In any case, Rosalie voiced my own doubts.

'I can't seem to understand, and pardon me if I'm being disrespectful,' she said and I could see she was trying to ask in a polite way, 'how ugly can a vampire be?'

And with this, both Aro and Carlisle started booming with laughter, in a way I thought only Emmett could. Bella instead, sat very still in her place, and by the look of it, she would have preferred to be anywhere else rather than in this room.

'Oh no, no, you got everything the other way round,' Aro exclaimed, still grinning, 'Bella here, well, she is... incredibly beautiful, more than that I would say, although we still don't know why - it wasn't one of her human traits. She still isn't too comfortable with this new appearance, so she does spend some time in her old self, which is something worth seeing. Bella, dear, would you be so kind and do a little demonstration?' Aro looked at her and she seemed to be praying for the earth to swallow her up.

'There is no need if it makes you uncomfortable,' I whispered softly, only to her, so my family wouldn't hear. She smiled gently and seemed tempted to accept, but got up from the couch, taking her cloak off, sighing, defeated.

She closed her eyes and gently, just as when she had changed the color of her eyes, her whole body started to change. Brown, curly hair flowed like water up to her middle back, her face became a little bit more rounded, her features more defined. Her nose became slightly smaller, forming a perfect slightly upturned one, her eyelashes grew long and thin and some more color came to her skin - she was still pale, but not as much as before. Anyway, the change her lips made was incredible. I had thought she had tempting lips, but now, as they turned fuller and redder I had to control myself not to taste them at that same second. I couldn't help myself but imagine myself kissing them, my lips on hers, so soft and silky.

Then her body began to change, her hands more delicate, her curves accentuated, but they still weren't too exaggerated, just the perfect measure; to complete her transformation her legs got longer and seemed to have more muscle.

I surveyed the result, astonished. Never, in nearly a century, had I witnessed or heard of such a beauty. Nevertheless, although I could hear my brothers lusting about her, I found myself not wanting her physically, but rather only wanting to protect her from all the men who tried to get to her, to abuse of her beauty. Standing there, using only a now slightly tight white dress, she appeared to me as an angel. And her _perfume._ She smelled heavenly, like flowers, sweet and delicate, but soft, not as most of vampire's smells. The fragrance filled my senses and all I could hear, or smell, or see, or think about was this woman standing right in front of me.

She quickly put her cloak back on, pulling the hood over her face and sat next to me once again. When she looked up again, her appearance had gone back to the brunette girl I had first met. Everyone was silent, except for their thoughts, working a mile per hour. The only ones who didn't look completely stunned were Carlisle and Aro, who contemplated the family silently. Emmett and Jasper had gotten over their drooling soon after Bella had changed once again, but the girls… they were a different story. Rose's thoughts bombarded me, her jealousy was nearly tangible and it seemed Jasper was having a hard time trying to make her relax. Alice on the other side seemed utterly excited, nearly jumping of her seat, but every time she was like this, her thoughts were too rushed for me to understand, so I passed onto Esme, who was only delighted to finally meet Bella, since Carlisle had already told her about this girl. Finally, Carlisle broke the silence which was noticeably bothering Bella.

'I still don't understand how you can change your appearance like this. Up to were I know, that's not your power.'

At this Bella smiled softly, glad to change subject.

'Oh no,' she answered matter-of-factly, 'It's not exactly my power but mine has developed, allowing me to accomplish this' She then turned to face the whole family, rather than only Carlisle and Esme, before she continued to explain, 'We are still not sure how my power works, but our best guess is that, the power or trait each vampire has, develops in a specific part of the brain, which is added during the transformation, and that is why only vampires have such powers. This part of the brain, as any part, can be trained, stimulated, in the same way a power develops and is controlled. Well, my power is to control that part of the brain. At first, I could only block it, and for nearly a century that was all I could do, but with time I discovered I could borrow the powers, use them myself, by no means, manipulate the other person to use his or her power, but use it myself.

She paused, waiting for any of us to react, but when none of us moved, she smiled and continued. 'At first I had to be close to the person to borrow his or her power, but I soon found out I could use my power, even with miles between us. The first people I was able to do this with were those who were closer to me, people I spent more time with, like for example, Jane. But with this development also came new complications. It was extremely difficult to control it - some powers simply overwhelmed me. It took me half a century to keep my power under control, but I could do it, thanks mainly to Aro, who constantly stayed by my side, helping and training me.'

Then, as Bella fell silent, Aro continued the tale.

'It wasn't easy for her. She had to struggle constantly, and avoided vampire's presence as much as possible. She finally took a break, and took off to some undiscovered island, at least for humans, that is. She came back a decade later, when humans had finally inhabited the island, but she returned stronger and more beautiful than ever - it was in that island where her beauty changed so much. Her power kept developing, just as any other power, making itself stronger year after year, only the rate of hers is still astonishing.'

'To answer your question, my friend,' said Bella, now addressing Carlisle, 'there is a vampire in the castle who can change appearances, so I simply used her power on myself.'

With this Carlisle simply nodded and smiled; now, even _he_ was astonished by her story.

* * *

**I realize the description of her power is a little bit confusing, so if you have any question just PM me or ask in a review. The following chapter is also painfully descriptive but after it action starts, so tell me if you like it, if you hate it, whatever you want.  
Love,  
Jess**


	4. Welcome

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella****  
**

There was an extended silence, until at last, Bella stood up and asked us to follow her to our rooms. 

We passed endless halls, steep staircases and elegantly decorated rooms. As we walked, Carlisle and Bella talked animatedly, asking about each other's life and family, where we had lived, how old each of us were. I was stunned to find out Bella was nearly 450 years old, although the knowledge and wisdom that glowed in her eyes indicated it was true. It was then when I found out Bella knew all of us much more than we thought, since Carlisle had talked about us in his many letters.

As we slowly made our way up a staircase Bella managed to trip with her own cloak and started falling, face first, to the floor. I caught her just in time, her face inches away from the stairs, her body ready for the impact. It was then when I first touched her skin and I nearly let her go due to my surprise. It was _soft. _Of course, it wasn't as soft as a human's skin, but for a vampire it was surprisingly delicate and silky.

I placed her on her feet, and she smiled sheepishly, murmuring a thanks. My hands were tingling and my brain felt squashy, and it took me a real good amount of self-control not to grab her again and run away from everybody else.

She told us she had decorated our rooms herself, since we were Carlisle's family, and she was forever in debt with him. I looked at Carlisle questioningly, wandering what she meant by this, but his answer wasn't as detailed as I would have liked it to be.

_I convinced her into drinking from animals rather than humans. She gained a lot of self control with her power due to this._

I nodded slightly, letting him know I had heard when we finally reached our rooms. They had assigned us a whole tower, and although it was one of the smallest, it was still enormous.

Bella looked a little nervous about the rooms, probably wondering if we would like them, so I just smiled at her reassuringly, and she relaxed somewhat. There was a big hall, which had two dark green couches and a small wooden table on top of which there was a big vase with strange looking flowers, most likely tropical. The room was connected with four rooms, presumably, our bedrooms.

First we went into Carlisle and Esme's room, which, according to Bella, was the easiest to do, since she already knew Carlisle. The room was larger than their bedroom back at Forks and was painted in a soft peach color, which, together with the wooden floor, gave it a cozy atmosphere. The bed was enormous, covered with a soft looking cover, which matched the walls and small cushions placed randomly at the head of the bed, that had patchwork designs on them, forming flowers, stars and hearts. The room was slightly curved on one side and I supposed it was the curvature of the tower. That same wall was entirely a window, and its view showed the south side of Volterra. The opposite wall was occupied by an enormous library, containing all kind of books, except for a fire place which had orange and yellow flames burning and flickering, illuminating the whole room.

'I have been told you like decorating, Esme,' said Bella while we entered the enormous walk in closet, 'so I decided to only include the vital things in your bedroom, which you can change if you don't like, so you can decorate the rest.'

At this, Esme glowed with happiness. Decorating was her passion.

'Oh, _thank you,_ dear, and I _love_ what you have done with the room, its perfect,' my mother answered truthfully, and Bella seemed satisfied with it. Both Esme and Carlisle stayed in their room, and decided to set their clothes out, since our bags had already been carried to our rooms.

Then we went into Jasper and Alice's room, the latter was jumping in anticipation. As we walked in she gasped and pulled a laughing Bella into a tight hug. The room was exactly Alice's type, but in the same way, it seemed to fit Jasper as well, something we had never achieved before. The bedroom was just as big as my parents' one, with the only difference that their window faced the east side of the city. The floor was covered with a thick and soft white carpet, and there were four black pouffes in different parts of the room, each one of them with a small round white cushion with black polka dots. A huge couch and a love seat were placed, one on each wall, facing each other and both of the were also filled with soft cushions. The bed was set on an elevated part of the floor, and the black soft cover reached the floor. The head of the bed was full of red and white cushions which were spread randomly and still, neatly.

The wall opposite to the window, which also had a fireplace, was divided in two - the right side was dedicated to Alice, while the left was obviously devoted to Jasper, although the mix of colors made it look as if there was no division at all, a strange metaphor for their love. So different and still, inseparable. In Alice's half of the wall stood a huge mirror which had strange drawings as frames and which Bella explained were typical drawings from some Indian tribe. A huge table occupied half of her side and was already full with cosmetics and hair thingies I really didn't understand, although Alice obviously did, since she squealed in excitement. The other half had a huge pile of fashion magazines and beside it sat a huge, sophisticated looking, plasma screen which was both, a television and a computer. Alice bounced up to Bella and hugged her tightly, crushing her into her arms.

Jasper's side, on the other hand, looked more serious and professional, a huge screen with a powerful looking PC stood on one side while shelves full of books where aligned on the other side. Jasper looked at them closely and nodded satisfied. It seemed Bella had again chosen perfectly well, according to each personality. She told him he had free access to anything he wanted with his computer and that he could change the books in his library as many times as he wished to, using the huge library the Volturi had, or just buying them. Whatever he felt like doing.

When Alice finally let her go, Bella announced we still had to see their closet, and told Alice she had done some shopping for her. Alice stood rooted to the floor as soon as she saw the closet and I was sure she would have fainted if she could. The closet was, in simple terms, enormous, its carpet was thick which made you feel like you were walking over clouds, and there was a cylinder mirror standing in the middle of the room, reflecting everything. There were endless hangers and shelves, and the amount of _shoes_, a whole wall full of them, each pair hanging neatly or simply placed in display on little shelves.

Three quarters of the closet was full of clothes that could only be for Alice, although Bella had left lots of space for my sisters own clothes as well as for those she was bound to buy. The other quarter was full of clothes meant for Jasper, and I must admit she had quite a good taste.

As we left the couple behind we entered Rosalie and Emmett's room, which was very similar to the previous one. This time Bella had chosen a deep purple as theme color, although the walls were painted white, provably not to over do it with color. Rose's eyes twinkled when she saw her bedroom and her previous jealousy and hate was quickly forgotten as she flung her arms around Bella. Not a very Rosalie-like thing to do, really.

This bedroom, on the other hand, faced north but also had the opposite wall divided into two - Rosalie's side of the room was much alike Alice's, although it looked like it had been designed for a medieval bedroom, with large pots of perfume and small mirrors which had their twin brush, with gold and silver designs. As I read Rosalie's thoughts I was surprised to find her so touched by this. It seemed it was what she had always dreamt of, even as a human, and now she finally got it. A small computer was placed on the far end of the table, as not to disturb the style, although I knew my sister was pleased with it and instead of such a huge pile of fashion magazines, there were two smaller and neater piles; while one was of the latest fashion, the other one was about cars and mechanics. If you didn't know Rose you'd think this didn't make sense, but it was simply perfect for her.

On Emmett's side of the wall sat the biggest TV screen I had ever seen, which covered almost all the wall, leaving some space for shelves which had rows and rows of Nintendo games neatly ordered. In front of the screen was a large couch and the controls of the Nintendo lade on the floor right beside it. Emmett grinned as he stood by the shelf, studying his new games.

The closet was just as the one before, although the clothes were meant for Rose and Emmett, in both cases, the perfect style and sizes.

Finally, only me and Bella were left, as we headed to my room. She placed her hand on the knob but before she opened the door she looked up at me and smiled,

'This was the bedroom I most enjoyed doing.'

'And why is that?' I asked, truly puzzled.

'Oh, its just we seem to have similar tastes,' she said, and we stepped into the room. It was beautiful. Well, _that_ was an understatement. It was unbelievable. She had clearly outdone herself once again. The large window, which faced east, was framed by the same strange drawings Alice had in her mirror, although now and then a musical note appeared in between the random drawings. A huge white piano was placed on one side of the bedroom and I had to admit it was the best piano I had ever seen.

She smiled as I looked around, my mouth slightly open. On the wall of the fireplace, rows and rows of CD's were placed, separated by styles and then ordered by name; every band and musician I had ever known was there and I just couldn't believe my luck - even those which I had never been able to find stood neatly together. There were two empty shelves for my own CD's and at the right of the fireplace stood the most sophisticated CD player I had ever seen in my life, with little speakers placed all around the room. The walls were covered with a thick and soft white carpet, giving the room a perfect acoustic.

'Try it,' Bella encouraged from behind me and I randomly picked a CD and pressed play. Debussy started playing softly through the room and I felt as if I were swimming in music, surrounded by it.

In the middle of the room stood a huge bed, covered with a dark blue cover which at some places looked nearly black. The cushions were musical notes and I laughed at them, picking one up and examining it. Bella picked one up to and threw it to me, giggling loudly. I looked back at her, pretending to be offended and started throwing all the cushions I could find, until at last the endless amount of notes laid scattered through the room forming a strange composition. Laughing, we both threw ourselves on the bed and stayed just laying there for a few minutes.

I finally rolled over, and found her staring at my piano, humming a soft song.

'You play?' I whispered at her, since the music playing gave the whole room a relaxed atmosphere. She looked back and when she found me looking at her, hid her face with a curtain of hair, embarrassed.

'Yeah, a little,' she whispered back. I was sure she was only being modest so I dragged her up to the piano, sitting her on the stool, marveling the way her skin felt against mine.

'Play with me,' I demanded, seeming as casual as I could. 'Any favorite?'

'Just choose one and I'll play along, don't worry,' she answered, so I started playing Esme's favorite composition, knowing she wouldn't know it. She followed my hand with attention and then laughed softly, placing her hands on the keys, playing in perfect coordination with me, as if she had practiced this a million times. I slowly turned the song into another and was surprised when she could follow it perfectly.

'You're cheating,' I said incredulously, realizing she had been using my own power on me, reading my thoughts. Her laughter twinkled through the room and it was the most enchanting sound I had ever heard.

'Don't worry, I was just reading your thoughts related to what you were playing, I'm not much of a privacy intruder.'

I then realized I had been thinking how very beautiful she looked, playing the piano with me, her hand occasionally brushing mine, and I was thankful she hadn't heard that part.

'You can _choose_ what you hear?' I asked in wonder.

'You created a power, I perfected it,' she said with a huge grin, seeming proud of herself. I laughed with her and slowly I got lost in her, her eyes, her lips, her skin. Even as this simple brunette she was incredible, and not only in beauty, _she_ was fascinating. I couldn't quite place what I was feeling - it was a strange sensation, a pleasant knot in the middle of my stomach making me smile like an idiot, my brain seemed slow and I had to make a great effort not to stare at her. I had never ever felt like this, I had never been so intrigued about a person, let alone, a female. I felt she had captured me, made me her prisoner, but I couldn't complain. It wasn't as if I would have liked it any other way.

* * *

**Yes! Finally descriptions are over and action starts in the next chapter.. I'm sorry about all these boring chapters. I'll try to update next one before the 8th, but I still have to write it so it depends entirely on how much I feel like writing.. anyways, reviews are always helpful and encouraging. And I renamed my story to My Love and Soul, it will have a lot more sense as the story develops. So review if you like it or you would like to be such a darling as to give some suggestion, advice, whatever, if you hate it.. don't waste your time, love, Jess.**


	5. Realization

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella****  
**

'Edward, come on, I don't have forever, you know?' my sister yelled from the other side of my bedroom door. I groaned in frustration and decided to pick the black jacket. It was the first time I was actually paying attention to my clothes and it was definitely the first time I was looking forward to going shopping with Alice. 

'Technically you do, you know,' I said while I walked out of my bedroom and found Bella already there, chuckling at what I had just said. I grinned at her and she looked down, smiling; it seemed she would have blushed if she could have. My stomach suddenly turned into a knot and my brain started working slower - what on earth was going on with me?

Ever since the first day we had arrived, she had stuck to us, saying it was great to finally be with people who shared her same principles. That same first day she had invited the whole family to play baseball with other members of the coven, so I decided it was my time to show off, catching all the balls, running faster than ever. Even Bella was impressed and for that I had a stupid grin on my face the rest of the day and received a huge amount of comments from my siblings, specially Emmett, who found every time a good time to make fun of me. Still, this didn't phase me; I was too happy to be mad at them. I still couldn't quite place what I was feeling, so I decided it must be admiration - after all, she was a powerful vampire.

After the game, Alice had convinced Bella we had to spend some time together, to get to know each other better. The ideas of a sleep over, a truth or dare and other girlish things were suggested but at last they settled for a shopping trip since my sister remembered the state of my clothes supply back at Forks. I could see Bella was not that happy about how things had turned out, but made no complaint whatsoever.

I followed my two sisters and Bella to the car and we were off to what sure would be an extended shopping trip. In fact, it was. We had Alice and Rose pull us through the whole mall - and it was a big one. Since Bella was their new dress up doll I could escape for the most of the time, but always stayed close so I could see her in every single thing she tried on, and all of them looked fantastic on her, even the most horrid piece of cloth in the shop.

We finally left, hours later, with what seemed an endless amount of bags stuffed into the back of Alice's car. When we arrived to the castle we found Emmett and Jasper playing some video game in the new Nintendo set Bella had given them. I joined them while the girls sat on Rosalie's bed, talking about the upcoming party, which was going to take place in a week's time. That explained the movement in the castle the day we had arrived, although I still couldn't fully comprehend how a party could take so long to be prepared; I mean, how many preparations could there possibly be?

In the end, my sisters decided they were going to have to go shopping again the following day to buy their dresses, but Bella said she would stay in the castle, since she already had hers and needed to supervise the party's organization.

We were then all dragged to the ball room, at Alice's request, so she could give Bella some professional advice. It was huge; more than that. How on earth were they planning to fill the whole room?

At the far end sat a huge piano and I felt compelled to play something. As I hit the first note the room felt silent and I was soon drawn into the music and its melody. My fingers started playing a tune I did not know, but was completely inspired by Bella, and the way she made me feel, the way I couldn't feel my feet on the ground, and how my heart soared each time she smiled. It was a sweet, slow tune, just as her, so delicate.

As I reached the end of the song I had a sudden realization. I realized then what my feeling was, what my non existing heart was screaming at me, and I couldn't believe I hadn't realized before. I loved her. I loved Isabella, with every fiber of my being, and even before I met her, I already loved her, for she was meant for me, since the day I was born.

Such an epiphany startled me, but made my insides bubble up with excitement. Still I was frightened; I had never felt this way and I had no idea how to act from now on. Although being around her always felt natural I suddenly wondered if I was acting the right way, if she liked me, how to make her like me.

The respect, the love, the friendship, the attention, the sweetness. There was nothing there I couldn't give Bella if she only accepted it; actually, there was nothing at all I wouldn't do for her, because I loved her, even after knowing her for such a short time. I was in love with her.

'I love you, Bella,' I whispered softly as I hit the last note of the melody, and I smiled, content.

* * *

**Happy New Year to you all. Finally the story is starting to get on track and i promise no more long descriptions... although some are bound to appear since they are naturally attached to my writing style. Huge thanks to falling.twilight and amose, who helped me get this chapter right and believe me, it's a tough job. Anyway, yesterday, I had an epiphany of my own and the idea of the epilogue just hit me right in the face, so I just can't wait to write it down. I was planning on making Edward take longer to realize his true feelings, but then going over Twilight, and counting how many chapters that would take I decided to make him not so stupid. The problem now is Bella haha, after all her self esteem is quite a bit higher than the Bella we all know. Also, thanks to ShinyThings6465 and amose for the best beta-ish reviews i've got for this story so far. **


	6. Do you love her?

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella **

'Favorite color?"

"Hmm, that would be black"

"Black?," I asked incredulously "that's hardly a color." At this Bella pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you asked, I answered. I already know your favorite color is blue, so…" She paused, thinking of her next question and I stared at her, utterly confused. She looked up and smiled, understanding my unspoken question.

"Carlisle," she answered, "and what is your favorite meal?"

"Mountain lion, yours?"

"Tiger, we are both into felines, huh? Wonder if it has any symbolism..." She stared into space for some moments and then seemed to quickly snapped back into reality.

"Favorite sibling?"

"That would be… Alice I believe, she is the one who understands me the most, although at times she can be the most annoying too, even more than Emmett or Rose. Favorite person in the castle? That definitely gives you more options." She frowned deeply and looked away, and now more than ever I wondered what she was thinking.

"You mean from my coven or any person?"

"Coven."

"That would be William then, he is my best friend. I'm not sure if you ever met him, he is not that sociable, but he helped me out in the rough years, you know, was there when everyone was running away from me, too scared I'll loose control of my powers and make them explode in side out. I'll introduce him to you tomorrow at the ball if you feel like, he is a nice guy if you get to know him well."

"I would like that"

"Favorite country?"

"England, I love the views" She frowned again.

"Edward, I'm sorry to inform you, but England those not have such great views, I mean I love the castles and the buildings, but nature itself is not that… special"

"That's what I love about it, many think that building is all it has, but I can see more then that. I can just look at the landscape for hours, taking in the different colors of its crops, that is the real England. It holds such a beauty, each breeze has it magic, every movement…" I trailed off into silence when I realized I had started talking about her. I nearly growled out loud in frustration, it was obvious she was never going to give me a second glance, not in that way anyway.

I turned around to find her staring at me, as though she was looking for something in me but it only lasted a second, cause she looked away quickly, so I can't be sure.

"Next question?" She mumbled.

For the last week time had rushed by, as well as the vampires who arrived at the castle. The Volturi were celebrating their who-knows-what anniversary so more than half of the vampire world population was invited, and those were a_ lot_ of vampires. Soon enough the whole place was a mess, people discussing, talking, fighting and playing in every single room. Apparently, they found the occasion an excellent time to catch up with whatever friend or enemy they had and this soon affected us all.

We met some old acquaintances, but most of the time we spent it in our private tower, where Bella found refuge as well when the guests were just too much for her to cope with. She admitted then, she had close to no patience and usually got into huge fits with nothing in particular, so she decided to spend most of her time with the girls in Alice and Jasper's room.

I sometimes found her sitting in the hall all by herself, her eyes closed and her breathing deep. In those occasions we talked about everything and nothing in particular. Generally it was just asking each other random questions that jumped into my mind, but she happened to open up quite a bit to my whole family, so we got to know her a lot in a very short time.

We had long discussions on our diet, sharing the difficulties in restraining and she admitted slipping every now and then. "I admire you and your family," She had said quietly "you have such will power, I wish I could be as strong as you all".

xxx

Hours after my last conversation with Bella, which hadn't really gone that much further then England and our favorite places, I found myself in a tux standing in the huge ball room which was beginning to fill in with people. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella were nowhere to be seen, and I supposed there were still getting ready upstairs since they had to do last moment arrangements before the party. I wondered around the room, staring longingly at the piano forte which sat elegantly in its corner.

I was just looking at nothing in particular when a young man came up to me smiling politely.

"Are you Edward?"

I just nodded in response.

"Oh, I was looking for you, my name is Will, Bella has mentioned you a couple of times and I was looking forward too meeting you."

This definitely caught my attention.

"Oh hi," I answered just a little bit too eager, "she has been talking about you too, said you were her best friend" I smiled, hoping it to look secure and relaxed, although it provably looked more on the freaked out side. He nodded and we stood together for some minutes in complete silence.

"I'm really glad to meet you," he finally said braking the silence, "its not usual for Bella to get along with people. Since she got all those powers she just gets to know people much more than she is supposed too, and nearly everybody is not as good as they seem to be. It's been rough on her, she often says the world is a just a big disappointment." He trailed off and I realized why Bella trusted in him so much, he really was a nice guy, his thoughts about her were only related too her happiness, and he really only wanted her as a friend, which was a first in the castle.

"Do you like her?" He asked me suddenly and my answer took a long time to form in my brain.

"Yes," I finally said, "she is a sweet girl, although all the multi-power thing really annoys me sometimes." At this he laughed loudly.

"I know how you feel, but what I meant was do you _like_ her, do you love her?" Oh, so that was what he meant. Yes, of course, was the obvious answer, but then again that was what anybody else would say and what I felt wasn't just one more crush for her out of the lot. I _loved_ Isabella.

"I see," he said, a smirk on his face, and I realized my face might have revealed more than I had intended too, "Well, then take care of her." And with that he turned around and left.

* * *

**This chapter hasn't gone through any editing whatsoever, so I'm sorry about the billion of mistakes you must have found. **

**So, I'm not sure how many people read this but anyway. My idea was to make Bella look more like Edward, I mean in perfection, but since Edward is bordering perfection in my book, Isabella was just **_**too**_** perfect for my liking, so in this chapter I tried to make her more human in some way, and tried to show her feelings in some strange way. I hope the dramatic irony worked…**

**Anyway, this story is not at all what I expected it to turn out to be, and I'm kind of disappointed with it, so I'm not sure what I'll do with it. Maybe rewrite it all, maybe just finish as quickly as possible… so, hope nobody wants to hit me.**

**Jess**


	7. Magic Works

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**__**, the song 'Magic Works' belongs to The Weird Sisters**_

* * *

__  
**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella **

I was talking to Emmett and Jasper, when suddenly the former gasped, staring at something right behind me. I snapped my head around and I saw _her_. And for that instant all I could see was her. It was like those cheesy movies when suddenly everything goes quiet and slow-motioned. I could help but just _stare_.

There she was, standing in all her glory, in her natural self, laughing at something Alice had whispered at her. Her dress was black, her favorite color, but at the height of her waist the dress opened to reveal layers of white tulle. She really looked like a princess.

I noticed then my brothers weren't looking at her, but rather staring at their wives, which looked beautiful as well, but didn't even compare to my Bella. _My_ Bella. I smiled even more at the sound of it.

The girls came up to us, and soon the rest were engrossed in themselves, leaving us both alone.

'I just met Will' I informed her, trying to sound casual. She looked up at me and smiled, and I was sure I was about to faint. She truly looked like an angel.

'So I heard, did you like him?'

'Not at all' I said playfully, and she caught on right away.

'Oh yeah, I know what you mean, I hate him myself, such a proud, annoying fool' She laughed lightly, resting her hand on my arm. It was such a simple gesture, but yet, it meant so much. I was absurdly obsessed with this girl.

A waltz started playing and she started swaying to the music.

'I believe you know how to dance' she said, staring directly into my eyes. I simply nodded.

'Then come dance with me!' she giggled while pulling me onto the dancing floor, 'It's been so long since I last danced, Will really hates it'

She placed one hand on my shoulder and I instinctively placed mine on her waist, picking her other hand in mine. She startled me by stepping forward, closing the space between us, her dress not quite allowing her to be as close as I'd wished her to be.

'I doubt Will is the only person you can dance with, I can assure you every male in this castle would love to have a dance with you' I told her sincerely, trying to keep a straight trail of thoughts while having her so close to me. She looked down appearing embarrassed, covering her face with her soft curls.

'It just that…' She looked up and her face hardened, as though she was determined to say something, 'no other man is really worth it' I nearly stopped dead right there and then.

Was she saying _I _was worth it? Was she saying she _liked_ me? Was I in any way different to the rest of the guys she knew? I felt my face stretch into a wide grin and she smiled back, looking relieved. My non-beating heart soared with happiness.

We kept on dancing and dancing, not stopping at the end of the song, our eyes locked together. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, unwilling to break the spell she had created.

Finally she took a small step away, smiling at me apologetically. I let go of her politely, although I only wanted to hug her tighter and never let her go.

'Would you like to play something?' She whispered at me, only loud enough for me to hear. She pointed to the piano which was still sitting in its place and I accepted her offer.

She told me she would be right back and turned around swiftly, hurrying to the end of the room. As soon as I saw her disappear in the crowd I made my way to the piano, but Alice pulled me to a side a little bit too strongly.

'What was going on out there?' She hissed at me, looking all serious and business like.

'We were just dancing' I said innocently, trying not to reveal too much.

'Edward,_please_, it's annoying enough not being able to see the future whenever she is involved, and I saw the look in your eyes… and in hers for the matter.' Was I that obvious? But then again, Alice had said she looked the same way. Could it be? Or was my sister just desperate because she was not able to see the future anymore?

I gave up and let my facade fall.

'I love her Alice, I really do. It's just, she is too perfect, too kind, too great, to love _me_ back. I don't want to turn into one of her obnoxious followers. I don't know what to do, or what not to do, what to say, _how_ to say it, I, I…' I tumbled over my words and she gave me a sympathetic look.

'I knew you would meet a girl who was just meant for you Edward, Bella is this girl, I just know it. I don't need my visions to see you are both much in love.'

She looked up at me warmly, and for a second there, I almost believed her. I almost, but I didn't. It was impossible.

I thanked her and made my way back to the piano again, sitting on the bench right before Bella came up to me, and sat right beside me, her arm brushing against mine.

'What would you like me to play?' I asked softly, smiling down into her soft topaz eyes.

'Something yours' She replied, and looked down at my fingers as I placed them on the right keys, not playing anything yet. I finally tore my eyes from her and started playing a song, _her_song, Bella's lullaby.

The notes sounded sweeter than ever, as my fingers brushed against each of them, her presence making the song even more beautiful, more like her.

I didn't look at her while I played, afraid of what I may see in her eyes, too afraid of rejection, but as I played the last note I forced myself to be brave and look back at her face. She was smiling at me, her smile warmer than ever, and her eyes shone with something that looked like… could it be? Could it be _love_ in her eyes?

I tried not to think about it as I played some other songs, specially my family's favorites. I was getting tired of all the attention, some girls were really annoying me with their thoughts, and I wished I could just ask Bella to block them away- but there was no way I was going to do that. To my great relief, I saw Will heading towards us, rather running towards us.

'It's my song next Bella' He said happily, and looked like a kid during Christmas.

'Oh yes' She answered, clapping her hands together, 'want me to go with you?'

He just shook his head.

'I'm dedicating this one to you Bella, so it would be better if you were in the audience, and if you are dancing all the better' he replied hurriedly, clearly wanting to go back onto the stage to perform.

Bella looked up at me expectantly, as though she even had to ask, for heaven sake. I took her hand, and this time it was me dragging her onto the dance floor, yet it was she who stunned me once again, by wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning her head on my shoulders as soon as the slow music started.

'This one is going for Bella, and I hope she will listen to me just this once' Will spoke into the microphone and then started singing, while couples gathered on the dance floor. I wondered what he had meant, but not for long, since my arms were around Bella's waist, holding her tightly against me, breathing in her beautiful scent.

Soon the lyrics caught my attention and I looked over at Will, who winked at me and then went on performing on stage.

'…Don't let this magic die, the answer's there, oh, just look in her eyes.' Will sang as Bella sighed into my shoulder, 'And make your final move, don't be scared, she'll want you to.' I looked down at the angel in my arms, wondering if she would really want me to do what my whole body was asking me to, 'Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave, don't let this moment slip away'

And then, as my whole body filled with warmth, I made my choice.

'Bella' I whispered softly into her ear, and she looked up, her eyes shining with more intensity that ever.

I don't know where all the strength came from, nor exactly how it happened, but I cupped her face with my hand and lowered my lips gently towards hers, knowing this was the woman I would spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait... I wrote it some time ago but never remembered to pass it on to my Beta, so I decided to just go over it myself, so sorry for the mistakes. So, since Edward is a guy, and doesn't pay much attention to dresses and stuff, I decided to pay attention to it myself for all you girls. The photos of the girls****' dresses are on my profile, although you'll have to imagine the colors of some of them. Special thanks to Leslie who made me sit my butt down and write this chapter. Thank you all who reviewed, you have no idea how that helped.**

**So… really exiting things happen on the next chapter, Bella is about to give a full display of her powers soon, should be interesting. **


	8. Born For This

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella**

* * *

_Previous Chapter: I don't know where all the strength came from, nor exactly how it happened, but I cupped her face with my hand and lowered my lips gently towards hers, knowing this was the woman I would spend the rest of my life with._****

* * *

I brushed my lips lightly against hers, marveling on how soft they felt against mine. She leaned her body against mine, every curve molding into my body. Snacking my arm around her waist I pulled her closer to me, cupping her face with my hand, a flood of confidence rushing over me.

And then, out of nowhere, I had her pulled out of my arms, causing her to yelp in surprise. I was about to pounce on the unknown vampire who had torn her away from me, but just then his words made me freeze.

'Isabella, an army, about two miles away from here' the words stumbled out of his mouth and he seemed pretty scared at the furious glare he had earned from Bella which only turned into a darker one when she heard that.

'What do you mean, two miles away? How come nobody knew about them?'

'I-I don't know' he squeaked out, stepping back in fear.

She growled in frustration, while Aro came storming into the room, with Jane trailing after him. The rest of the guests where looking pretty worried but I couldn't care less, right now the only thing that mattered was Bella, who by the looks of it wasn't so great. Her eyes were pitch black, her lips slightly pulled back into a snarl, her hands balled into tight fists. I then felt her power lift itself from me and once again, the hall in my head filled up with voices, only this time there were so many and some of them were so load I stumbled back holding my head.

'Alice?' She practically snapped, 'do you see anything?'

'Nothing' She mumbled back looking embarrassed, Jasper holding her tightly against him.

'Is our army ready?' She asked turning back to Aro who only nodded in response.

'I'm going' Said Jane as she stepped forward.

'No' She snapped again, but then added more softly, 'I need someone strong back here in case they get past us Jane'. Jane's eyes grew in fear to the prospect of the army of vampires getting past their own one.

'Bu- but, that's impossible Bella' She whispered hoarsely.

'If they made it this far undetected I wouldn't be so very sure about that'

And with that she just headed to the door, a big group of vampires following her. As it finally hit me that she was going towards the fight I ran up to her, placing myself between her and the door.

'I going too' I declared.

'Edward please, don't do this' She answered back, somewhat annoyed.

'I'm not letting you go out there by your own' She glanced at the rest of the vampires meaningfully, 'you know what I mean' I said softly, trying my best to convince her.

Her eyes softened as she took a step closer, placing her hands on my chest. My mind started floating by the closeness, but I cleared it quickly, concentrating on the issue at hand.

'I can't let you get hurt Edward, I know it's selfish, but I need you too much' My heart started singing with joy and I was tempted to smile. Too tempted.

'You may need a mind reader, you know?' She tapped her head with a finger lightly,

'I've got that covered up, than you very much'

'Mind reading can be a little bit distracting you know' I said, pulling her closer to me, trying desperately to convince her. She sighed heavily and looked deeply into my eyes.

'Ok, this is taking too much time' She finally said, 'you can come, but if you promise to take care of yourself.

I simply grinned in response as she pulled me out of the castle and into a run. It was totally not the right time to think about it, but I couldn't help gloating at how sexy she looked when she acted all bossy around me. And right then, the way her hair flew freely behind her as she ran beside me, the wild look in her face, made her all the more alluring.

'_Take care of her Edward' _I heard Will think before I was too far away to hear anything else.

Soon we slowed down until we stopped in a large clearing in the forest where everyone formed into a large circle, crouching low. I followed them, somehow sensing danger near, although I could not smell or see anyone. The only one who remained standing up was Bella, who kept a confident posture.

Minutes ticked by in utter silence while we waited, until the wind brought vampire's scent with it, and then an all too familiar feeling. I recognized it as the way Bella would block our powers, like a blanket being draped over me. I glanced at her in confusion together with the rest of the vampires around me. This was clearly not part of the plan.

I felt her tense beside me, her confident look falling slightly, although she quickly recovered.

A vampire stepped into the clearing then, looking more like a feline than a man, closely followed by two others. Then vampires started stepping out of everywhere, circling us completely.

'I'm so sorry for cutting your party short Isabella, hope you don't ruin your dress tonight,' said the first vampire, his voice soft and loving, a grin plastered over his face. He didn't seem at all phased by the threatening snarls that were coming out of Bella's clenched teeth as she placed herself in a slightly more defensive stance.

'Who are you?' She hissed at him, at which he answered with a laugh.

'My name, darling, is not relevant right now' I tensed at his threatening tone, how dare him talk like that to Bella?, didn't he know she could tear him into pieces?

'Oh beautiful, please don't be so surprised, it's almost insulting' he went on in the same too sweet tone, 'you really thought you were the only one who had that little power?'

His words slowly sunk in as I realized it wasn't Bella who was blocking our powers, but rather our enemy. Low growls started poring out of the throats of the vampires beside me, as they realized what was going on, but nothing compared to the way Bella roared in anger and warning. The trees shook by the force of it, and I was scared myself by the sound, even if I knew it wasn't meant for me. I couldn't imagine how it must have sound for the other army.

'I must admit, you have developed a nice addition to your power which I haven't been able to, but I'm afraid that by doing so, your first power lost strength, while mine is strong and resistant. Don't give yourself a headache over it Bella dear, you won't overpower me.' His smirk grew as the rest of his vampires started closing in, ready to attack.

'Get out of here, right now' She whispered at me, so only I could hear. I only shook my head gently, letting her know I would never leave her. Not now, not ever.

* * *


	9. Born For This Part II

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella**

* * *

The title of this chapter, 'Born fot this' is the song I used to create the atmosphere I needed, so if you want to listen to it while you read the artist is Paramore.

* * *

She stood up straighter and stepped forward and that seemed the order for hell to break loose. Growls sounded everywhere as a blond female jumped at me, trying to tackle me but missing horribly. I tried to place myself in such a way I would lure her away from Bella, but soon realized I didn't need to worry about that.

She stood alone, facing the leader of the group, their both faces were twisted in concentration as their internal fight took place, so much difficult than the one I was facing at the same time.

Every muscle in her body was tense as she stood completely still, not moving an inch, her eyes boring into his, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

She was trying to block his powers, trying to throw him down and take control of the situation. I realized then whoever won would give their army the advantage we needed to win.

My attention was soon drawn to the fight before me, as the female I was fighting with suddenly disappeared into thin air, only to reappear next to me, hitting me on the back, and the disappearing again. I stood still in my place, waiting for her to attack, but when she did I wasn't fast enough to get her. She continued giving me hard blows, being probably a new born, with double my strength.

I soon realized I didn't stand a chance my myself, since she always attacked me from the back. I started stepping backwards, until I was crouching back to back, with Felix, one of the few vampires I knew from the army. Together we could protect each other and soon took the female down, but as soon as we were done with her, two others appeared.

As they came running straight towards us we tried to dodge them but I was a second too late allowing the other vampire to make a deep cut which crossed my chest from side to side. I twirled around as quick as possible and hit him square in the face.

I stole a glace at Bella who was now crouching, as well as the other vampire, her body leaning forward. She gave a step forward while the man gave a step back. We had a chance, I _knew_ we had a chance.

I earned a strong punch in the stomach for my distraction together with a few more cuts on my arms. The next time he came to me I was ready, getting out of his way in the last moment, tearing his arm off.

He hissed in agony, this time throwing himself lower, grabbing my leg and twisting it so my bones broke, but not strongly enough to tear it off.

I landed beside Felix, crouching back to back again, preparing to attack again. I felt him freeze at the same time I did. We were being surrounded by at least ten vampires. How big was this army anyway?

I tried to move, but realized I couldn't. We had been frozen for real, unable to make any movement, only watch as the vampires closed in an finally lunged at us.

I was fully aware at least five pairs of teeth dug themselves into my skin, tearing it away. The pain was overwhelming, as I was slowly being ripped apart. We were left at the mercy of two vampires, as the played with us, slowly tearing us apart with their nails and teeth, enjoying the victory.

And then, as they seemed to have finally decided to kill us off, I felt the blanket lift itself, regaining movement as Bella won their internal battle. The other army seemed taken aback by this sudden change and didn't react in time as we charged at them.

Instead of attacking the one who had tortured me I looked back at Bella, who was still fully concentrating on her task of keeping the other vampire's powers under control. As if in slow motion I saw another vampire running towards her, ready to lung at her body, ready to give his leader the opportunity of controlling the situation again.

As the vampire reached her, Bella realized what was happening and her eyes grew in fear. I don't know where the strength came from, since my body was torn to pieces, but I started running faster than ever, intercepting him and bringing him down, fiercely cutting his body into pieces. I didn't stop until not one part of him was recognizable and only then did I glance back at Bella.

A young girl from the Volturi, who had seen the enemy's move, was jumping towards the leader, and soon brought him down. He had certainly not expected it, since she tore his head off before he could react.

Bella helped her out as they brought him down into pieces, burning the pieces of his body. Soon the whole clearing was full of smoke, as the piles of bodies burned.

As soon as I realized we had won I collapsed onto the floor, my body numb with pain. The second after I hit the floor I felt Bella lifting me up and leaning my head on her knees as she sat down beside me. Gently, as if I were a human and not a vampire she hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I felt her shaking and knew I had to comfort her but I didn't have enough strength in my body to do so.

'You are so brave,' she sobbed quietly, 'you saved my life Edward, you saved me' She looked straight into my eyes as I smiled weakly realizing that I _had_ saved her.

If it weren't for me the vampire would have taken her down. I gloated as I realized I had saved the probably most powerful vampire and that in a way, I was more worthy now.

'Don't cry,' I managed to get out in a hoarse whisper, 'I'm going to be fine, my body is already fixing itself' And to prove it I sat up straight and smiled at her.

'Lets get you home Edward, Esme is about to bring the castle down if she doesn't see you soon' She said with a smile and together we made our way back home.

* * *

**So, there you are. Thank you to all of those who pointed out spelling mistakes about the previous chapter. As some of you pointed out the kiss scene was cut short, but believe me, the actual kiss scene is coming up soon and I promise it will be worth the wait... I hope so at least.**


	10. Confessions

_**Disclaimer: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

**My Heart and Soul  
SillyIsabella**

* * *

I was resting on my bed, where I had been brought after Esme checked me from head to toe and gasped in horror with every scar she saw

I was resting on my bed, where I had been brought after Esme checked me from head to toe and gasped in horror with every scar she saw. Bella had instructed me to have a rest so my body could heal itself properly while she dealt with Aro and the rest of the Volturi, informing what had happened.

She had made me promise I wouldn't leave my room until I was fully recovered so I had a few minutes to kill while I waited anxiously. My mind drifted away to that second just before we had been informed about the army, when I was about to kiss her. She hadn't stopped me, she hadn't pulled away.

I grinned like and idiot as I rolled over, staring out of the window. It was poring outside, wind blowing and big drops hitting the glass furiously. Twilight was creeping through the thinner gray clouds in the horizon, bringing a new day with it. I smiled at my sudden realization. She _did_ love me, or at least, liked me enough to let me kiss her.

I bolted out of the bed and through my door, rushing down the stairs but suddenly stopped realizing I didn't know where she was. I walked briskly through the corridors, vampires staring at me and whispering between themselves until finally I found Demetri who was able to tell me Bella was outside on the castle's gardens.

Not losing a second more I hurried to where she was but paused as I saw her.

She stood in the rain, facing the forest. Her dress was soaked in water, her hair straight and just as wet. From where I stood I could see she had her eyes closed as she looked up to the sky, a smile playing on her full lips. I had never seen her looking so beautiful, so free, so peaceful. She started giggling softly, still not aware of my presence.

'He loves me dad,' she whispered to the sky, 'he really does love me, and I love him so much'. Her voice cracked at the end but she was still laughing, and now started spinning around slowly, allowing the rain to run through her face and hair.

'Edward?' She finally asked as she noticed me, and I smiled at her warmly, still stunned by her beauty.

'Yes Bella?'

'How long have you been there?'

'A while' I answered truthfully, and she lowered her face in shame, hiding her self beneath bunches of wet hair. I took the five steps that separated me from her until I was standing right in front of her, looking down at her huge eyes.

'About what you were saying just now…' I trailed off, not sure about what to say. Could I tell her I loved her? Or would she run away? She had already said herself she knew I loved her and she was still here, not going anywhere. But then again, was she talking about me?

'_Oh screw it_a voice in my head huffed angrily _'just tell her for once and for all'._

'Isabella, I know you must have heard this a million times, but I love you, and the idea of you ever getting hurt Bella, it destroys me, just imagining a world where you don't exist is unbearable. I've walked on this planet not as long as you, but a long time after all, and I have never met anyone who could make me feel the things I feel for you. Not only are you beautiful, you don't need me to remind you that, but you are brave, strong, caring, sacrificing and above all, you are unique. Every time I am near you, or I am thinking about you, I feel alive again, I can nearly feel my heart beat, I feel as if finally I found that missing part of me, as if I found myself.'

She just stared at me for a moment and then gave a step closer, filling in the remaining space between us.

'Actually,' she murmured in a voice full of passion and love, 'nobody has ever said anything like that to me Edward. And, just for the record, I love you too'

And then it felt like the party all over again. I took her from the waist, hugging her tightly against me, rain falling around us, the sun finally showing itself from between the dark clouds. We stared at each others eyes for some moments until she lifted her hands and brushed the hair out of my eyes, reaching up to kiss me.

I met her half way, tasting her sweet lips for the first time, basking in the warm feeling that soared through my whole body. I lift her up as she circled my waist with her legs and I smiled against her wet lips. I held her to me with one arm, while I cupped her face with the other one.

'You are my heart and you are my soul Bella, and I'll never, ever leave you alone' I mumbled, still keeping my lips on hers, while I spun us around in circles.

'And I'll never leave you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are everything I've ever dreamt with'.

Her words thrilled me to no end although I still couldn't imagine what I had ever done to deserve this woman. It was my turn to look up to the sky, not sure at who I was talking to.

'Thank you' I whispered, staring solemnly at the big dark clouds.

'I know it sounds ridiculous' she said shyly, 'but I was talking to my father. I always felt as though he is still looking at me, watching me, taking care of me. As a human he was all I had. As a vampire I only have his memory, although it has faded as centuries have passed, but it has still been the most cherished thing in the world for me.' She paused and stared into my eyes, hers twinkling with happiness and passion, 'And then I met you. I still remember the first time I saw you so clearly. I thought just for a second there, that you were only a pretty face but then, as soon as you spoke to me, those first words… I knew you were so much more. Your words didn't mean that much, but the way you talked to me, the way you made everything feel just fine.' She grinned, still not braking eye contact. I smiled in response, feeling my heart bubbling in happiness at her words. 'I've loved you for so long Edward, I was just so scared you wouldn't really love me back.'

I gently let her down onto the floor, but didn't let her go. As softly as I could, I held her face in my both hands, marveling at the softness of her skin. I brushed my lips against hers and she trembled slightly, leaning into me. Carefully I started kissing her, stroking her long silky hair, telling her without any words just how much I _did_ love her.

Time stopped having meaning for me and the world around us melted into nothing. I didn't care about other vampires or armies, or any other problem we might have. I knew that as long as I had her beside me everything would be just fine.

She sighed contently as we finished our kiss and buried her face in my chest. I kissed her head and buried myself in her hair, still holding her tightly against me. Time passed, although I didn't notice nor care.

Slowly realization sunk into me. She loved me and she was with me. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her, since there was no other way I could stand to live. I wanted her in so many different ways. I loved her in so many ways. And she was mine.

She took my hand and together we walked into the castle where Alice waited for us, bouncing happily.

'I told you Edward' She laughed as she kissed Bella on the cheek after a quick hug.

'We all did' Boomed Emmett's voice as he walked into the room, crushing her into a bear hug and twirling her around as she laughed.

My parents were standing some steps away, watching us lovingly. I knew Esme was relieved I had finally found someone without needing to read her thoughts. She smiled proudly as I walked towards them with a nervous Bella beside me.

'Welcome to the family Bella' Said Carlisle seriously, although he was smiling at his dear friend. A smile crept on her face but she was still trying to cover her face with her hair.

'Thank you Carlisle. If it weren't for you I would probably never have met Edward. I can't even begin to express how grateful I am.'

'You don't need to say anything dear,' answered my mother sweetly, soothingly, 'you make my son happy, we couldn't ask for anything else'

Bella hugged them both, and grinned at me, her eyes shining. I was sure I had an idiotic smile on my face, but I couldn't control it, I had more that I had ever dreamt of.

'Are you going to come and live with us?' Alice asked enthusiastically, referring to our tower.

'Alice,' I warned, glaring at her but she just rolled her eyes at me, 'don't be such a push over, she may not want to come'

'I'd love to if Edward doesn't mind' She said shyly, looking up at me through her long eyelashes. I smiled down at her reassuring, thrilled at the idea of her coming to live with us. With me.

'Don't be ridiculous love, of course I want you to come, I just don't want you to feel pressured' I whispered in her ear and she cuddled herself into my side, my arm over her shoulders.

'I knew she was going to say yes Edward' Said Alice sounding offended.

'She's not blocking your powers anymore?' I asked surprised.

'Nah, I plan on being around quite a bit, and I realize Alice's power can be a real protection, so there was no point in blocking my future from her.' explained Bella as Alice smiled proudly at the compliment. Her first words caught my attention and I smiled, pleased.

'So will you be allowing me to read your mind now?' I asked amused.

'Don't get ahead of yourself, I like to think I still have some privacy'

'I guess I knew that was going to be your answer, but I had to try' I tried to sound unaffected but she realized all the same.

'I'll keep it for special occasions, so you don't get too used to the feeling'

'I would never get used to you Bella, but I like the idea of it being only on special occasions'

'Maybe that way you'll come up with more ideas to make our time together even better'

'I don't need the prize for that to happen you know, I want to be with you every second of my existence' I stared into her eyes, and she stared right back, her body pressed to my side.

'Oh get a room you both' exclaimed Emmett finally, making us all laugh at his implications. I wouldn't change my family for anything, specially not now Bella was a part of it.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the wait, but between holidays and school I've been extremely occupied. I apologize for any mistakes there must be, since this didn't go through my Beta. Next chapters are really fluffy and I may have to change it to M rate, but I'll let you now, and I'll make that chapter in such a way you can skip it if you want to. I'm not into writing lemons, I prefer those scenes in which I don't get so descriptive since I'm sure I'll suck at lemons, still there will be some love making, but don't panic, there are not going to jump on each other right away. There is some kind of foreshadowing in this chapter about future conflict, since believe me, there is still loads of conflict waiting to pounce. Hope you liked it and please let me know if you'd like anything in particular to happen during these next fluffy chapters.**

* * *


End file.
